User blog:Nightslayer2/The Batman Season 6 Ideas
'Introduce Villains From The Comics: ' Originally there were plans to introduce Two-Face into The Batman, however, because of the Christopher Nolan movie The Dark Knight , that never got to happen and instead Harvey Dent/Two-Face was replaced by Ethan Bennett, who eventually became Clay-Face (I don't mind that at all, I thought it was cool to introduce him and for Clay-Face to be Batman's ally turned enemy). I was thinking his origin should be introduced. Like District Attorney Harvey Dent forms an alliance with Batman and Commissioner Gordon to get rid of mob boss Rupert Thorne prompting Thorne to hire Electrocutioner to kidnap both Dent and Yin to use as a bait in order to trap the Batman. Batman saves the day, however, half of Dent's face is horribly damaged and he becomes Two-Face. Knowing that Thorne is behind all this, Dent, now calling himself Two-Face, hires Merlyn the Dark Archer to assassinate Thorne when Batman is going after him for his protection racket. Thorne is assassinated and the Green Arrow is blamed for this since the Green Arrow has a grudge on Rupert Thorne for something he did back in Star City as well as for taking Queen Consolidated from under his nose. Batman then works with Green Arrow and Black Canary to clear Green Arrow's name knowing that he has been framed. I also figured that we can introduce Ra's Al Ghul and Talia Al Ghul. Like in the comics, Talia is torn between her love for Bruce and the loyalty she has to her father. But then again, I thought about replacing Ra's with Theo Galavan/Azrael and Talia with Silver St. Cloud. Same idea except that Theo hates Bruce for what the Waynes did to the Dumas family just like in Gotham. I was thinking we could see more of Hush, Victor Zassz, Scarecrow, Ultra-Humanite, Copper Head, Cheetah, the Shade, Star Sapphire, Death Stroke, Silver Swan, Black Manta, Gorilla Grodd, Derek Powers/Blight, Inque, Shriek, Stalker, Parasite, and Volcana. '''New Characters: '''I was thinking we'd introduce Nathaniel Barnes as James Gordon's partner in flashbacks, Sarah Essen as Gordon's captain in flashbacks, Arthur Curry/Aqua-Man, Mera, Black Canary, John Diggle, Damian Wayne, John Blake/Batman, Wonder-Woman, Supergirl, and Julia Pennyworth. '''Include Some Drama: '''Before Dent becomes Two-Face, he informs Batman that Thorne is in Hong Kong at a gang war with reigning crime lord Shen Fang. A huge gang war would take place, lasting five years, with Thorne using Hideo Katsu's Yakuza from Tokyo while Fang countered with Triads from Shanghai, but towards the end it appeared that Thorne was on the verge of victory until one day, he decides to create supervillains for Bruno Manheim and visits Fang to bargain with him: he would leave Hong Kong and all of its operations to him and give the impression that Fang had won the war as long as Fang gives him a percentage of the entire Hong Kong operation. During when Batman is in Hong Kong, he meets Julia Remarque who is Alfred's illegitimate daughter and an associate of A.R.G.U.S, a government organization seeking to bring down Rupert Thorne. Julia becomes ashamed of Alfred for working for a spoiled rich kid and harbors a grudge on Alfred for not being there for her in her youth. Julia eventually becomes Batman's ally and A.R.G.U.S is at his disposal. There will be a time when Bruce goes to the future-shocked that he has another son named Damian Wayne who is a mentor to the future Batman John Blake or Terry McGinnis (I haven't decided yet). They face off against an Injustice Gang led by Derek Powers/Blight. In the finale, Barbara gets injured by Bane causing her to be paralyzed. Batman begins to feel guilty about it and after some coaching from Ethan Bennett, he decides to resume the role again. Gordon appears to be understanding towards this since there are flashbacks of him dealing with Victor Zassz, Mad Hatter, and the Executioner. What do you guys think? Category:Blog posts